heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Sid
Sidney "Sid" is a fictional character in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. He is generally known to be very superstitious, stubborn, selfish, and paranoid, having once believed to have killed his school principal with a voodoo doll carved from soap, and at another time believing that Stinky was a vampire. There was even an occurrence in which he was obsessed with cleanliness after learning about germs in his classroom, so much so that he wore a special anti-germ suit and could barely sit inside his desk while wearing it. Sid is often given much grief for his paranoid tendencies. Sid is Gerald's "lead-in" man; when Gerald is about to tell another of the Urban Legends, Sid introduces him, usually mentioning how the story has been passed "from kid generation to kid generation". For the most part, Sid hangs around with Harold and Stinky, and the trio are often the cause of trouble around P.S. 118 and the surrounding neighborhood. A few episodes are based around the trio and the consequences they or others must face because of their troublesome antics. Appearance His most noticeable feature is his long nose, which seemingly protrudes from his forehead. He wears a green cap which covers part of his eyes, a pair of prized white Winklepicker Beatle boots, and a black jacket; he almost always wears this outfit. In the episode "Monkeyman!", Sid was mugged by adolescent thieves who decided to steal his Beatle boots, although Monkeyman retrieved them at the end of the episode. Sometimes, Sid has a "full" head of hair ("Heat", "Save The Tree", "Fishing Trip"), while other times, it's all stringy, like the hairs that stick out from under his hat ("Helga's Makeover", "Wheezin' Ed"), and occasionally (as in "Arnold's Room"), he has both. In the comic "Gerald's Haircut", Sid's cap is colored teal, his jacket and undershirt is blue and lavender, he also has a yellowish skin tone. In "Save The Tree", Sid is seen wearing his pajamas which include a yellow version of his usual hat. Trivia *In the episode "Arnold's Room" we can see a photo of Rhonda lying on the floor of his room, implying that he may like her. Additionally, they were partners in "Wheezin' Ed" and he jumped in her arms when he was scared. *As seen in "Eugene's Birthday", Sid takes cooking classes. *He thoroughly enjoys catching frogs, and his pet frog Sidney, is actually the first frog he caught. *According to Arnold, he possesses progressively exceptional photography skills. *In Arnold's Room and The Journal it is shown that like Arnold, he had his hat since he was a baby. *In the pilot he is the only one of the characters to have a noticably huge design change for the show. In the pilot he has a more weirdly shaped head, his nose is not straight and more curved, he also had a bucktooth and his hair appeared to be ginger (despite the stringy hair still being black). Appears in *A Day In The Life Of A Classroom *April Fool's Day *Arnold & Lila *Arnold Betrays Iggy *Arnold Saves Sid *Arnold Visits Arnie *Arnold's Room *Back to School *Bag of Money *Beaned *Best Man *Big Caesar *Big Gino *Chocolate Boy *Cool Jerk *Cool Party *Curly Snaps *Deconstructing Arnold *Eugene's Birthday *Eugene, Eugene! *False Alarm *Field Trip *Fishing Trip *Full Moon *Gerald's Secret *Gerald's Tonsils *Ghost Bride *Grand Prix *Hall Monitor *Harold the Butcher *Harold vs. Patty *Harold's Kitty *Haunted Train *Headless Cabbie *Heat *Helga Blabs It All *Helga's Makeover *Helga's Show *Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie *Hey Arnold!: The Movie *Hey Harold! *Longest Monday *Magic Show *Monkeyman! *Mudbowl *New Bully on the Block *On The Lam *Operation Ruthless *Part Time Friends *Phoebe's Little Problem *Phoebe Skips *Phoebe Takes The Fall *Pigeon Man *Rhonda Goes Broke *Rich Kid *Roller Coaster *Runaway Float *Save The Tree *School Dance *Sid And Germs *Sid The Vampire Slayer *Sid's Revenge *Stinky Goes Hollywood *Stoop Kid *Synchronized Swimming *The Big Scoop *The Flood *The Journal *The List *The Pig War *The Sewer King *The Vacant Lot *Timberly Loves Arnold *Tour de Pond *Tutoring Torvald *Weighing Harold *What's Opera, Arnold? *Wheezin' Ed *World Records Gallery Arnold and Sid Playing.png RUN!!!.png Holy moly.png Sid and Helga.png Sid's Evil grin.png Sid on his fan.png Sig and lots of bugs.png You can't do that!.png Tumblr mud3vlob4y1skfxtro7 1280.png Sid riding the rocking horse.gif Is that my cell phone, man.png Sid up close.png Cleaning my room.png And too think I like her.png 4323-8898.png 453344.png 653353-0990888.png 065553-122113.png I'll tell you what's going on.png OH MY GOD!!!!!.png Sid making the big buck.png That's my frog.png Sid, please don't cry..png Synchronized Cowboys.png Helga did WHAT.png You got guts, man.png Oh, crap. He saw us.png You can do it, fatty.png What the heck is this.png Looking for this, fat ass.png I'm out.png SID.jpg Sid hold me .gif I got to put it and he'll never know.gif We're all doomed!.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Arnold and his classmates Category:Characters Category:Sid and his family Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters with unknown last names Category:Pet Owners Category:Males Category:4th Graders Category:Villains